Presentimiento
by Fucking.angel
Summary: Morgan tiene un presentimiento ¿Tendra que ver con nuestro genio favorito? WARNING: guerra de comida y mucho amor gay! :*


Morgan despertó esa mañana con una extraña sensación, tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si era bueno o malo pero definitivamente sentía que algo ocurriría ese día.

Se ducho y se preparó para irse a trabajar, a él le gustaba mucho trabajar en el FBI pero aun sentía que algo faltaba, pero no sabía el que, definitivamente se había despertado muy raro esa mañana, llego al BAU y se dispuso a tomar su taza de café cuando de pronto entra Gideon con un chico, no le tomo mucha atención hasta que se topó con un par de ojos grandes y marrones, sin duda eran los ojos más lindos que había visto y el dueño de esos ojos era aún más lindo, ese era el presentimiento, Morgan lo supo en cuanto lo vio, sentía maripositas en el estómago, las cuales no sentía hace mucho tiempo, los ojos del chico y de Derek seguían conectados viéndose fijamente, y como si fuera despertado de un trance el chico movió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que Gideon hablaba con Hotch, desde donde estaba Morgan pudo notar como las mejillas del chico se sonrojaban, Morgan no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la inocencia de ese chico que aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba a punto de cambiar su vida…

Pasaron los días y el sentimiento de Morgan se hacía cada vez más grande, más aún porque ahora que podía hablar con el chico se daba cuenta de lo dulce y tierno que era, como sus hermosos ojos cafés brillaban cuando bebía café o cuando hablaba mucho sobre un tema, en serio Spencer Reid era único, era tan inocente como un ángel, era perfecto para Derek Morgan, quizás era apresurado pero quería a Reid, lo quería más que como un amigo, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, quizás este mal porque ambos son hombres y son agentes del FBI y se supone tendrían que ser esos machos valientes que todos esperan pero a la mierda la sociedad! Él estaba enamorado de Spencer Reid y le importaba un comino lo que la gente pensara, ese día se le declararía finalmente a Spencer Reid, ese día se convertiría oficialmente en SU Pretty boy.

Ahora solo habría que pensar en cómo hacerlo, en el BAU? No, invitarlo a cenar? Sera muy obvio, invitarlo a su casa para ver una película ¨cómo amigos¨? Perfecto!

Se dirigió muy confiado al escritorio de Reid, estaba haciendo papeleo y como siempre muy concentrado en lo que hacía que ni se percató cuando Morgan llego a su escritorio, Morgan hizo un sonido con la garganta para indicar que estaba ahí, Spencer levanto la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Derek Morgan

-Que sucede Morgan?

-pues he notado que no sales mucho y me preguntaba si quisieras venir a mi casa a ver una película hoy- Morgan sonrió esperando la respuesta de Reid

-Pues no sé, no quisiera molestarte…

-Claro que no eres molestia! Además yo te estoy invitando

-Ira alguien más?

-Pues pensaba que fuera una noche chicos o algo así –Morgan rio nervioso al ver la insistencia del menor

-Entonces vendrán Hotch y Gideon?

-No, Hotch estará con su familia y a Gideon no les gustan mucho estas cosas, así que solo seremos tú y yo

Morgan pudo notar como las mejillas de Reid se ponían rojitas, le gustaría saber en qué pensaba su Pretty boy que hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara así, Spencer lo pensó un rato y luego dijo:

-Está bien, que película veremos?

-Pues la que tú quieras, puedes escoger en mi casa

-Está bien

Reid termino su papeleo y Morgan ya estaba esperándolo en el elevador con una sonrisa como siempre

-Por qué andas tan sonriente, Morgan?

-Simplemente tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto

Reid lo miro extrañado pero prefirió ignorarlo, llegaron al estacionamiento y Reid seguía a Morgan para encontrar el carro, Derek le abrió la puerta a Spencer, este entro y cerró la puerta, Morgan subió por el otro lado, el auto arranco y en el trayecto Reid hablaba sobre muchas cosas, escupía información de lo que le venía a la mente, Morgan no sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando, le había dejado de prestar atención a sus palabras por pensar en los lindo que se ve, y en como saldrá todo después de esta noche, Morgan se limitaba a sonreír en este momento y asentir, llegaron a casa de Morgan y se bajó lo más rápido que pudo para abrir la puerta de Reid, al bajar Reid dijo:

-Pude haberlo hecho yo solo, pero gracias –Y le dedico una sonrisa a Morgan

-Ven, entremos a mi casa

-Tu casa es genial

-Yo mismo la remodele

Entraron a casa y Reid dejo sus cosas en el sofá, dio una pequeña inspección con su mirada por la casa

-En serio hiciste un buen trabajo

-Gracias –Respondió Morgan que venía atrás de el –Que te gustaría cenar?

-Pues lo que me ofrezcas

-Te parece pasta?

-Por mi perfecto…No sabía que el gran Derek Morgan también podía cocinar

-Esto es solo una de mis virtudes, kid –Dijo Derek sonriendo, estaba preparando las cosas para hacer pasta, en una repisa de arriba estaban los fideos, Morgan no alcanzaba muy bien y accidentalmente hizo que la harina que estaba a un lado callera exactamente sobre Reid, dejándolo completamente lleno de harina, Morgan se sorprendió y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Reid tenía su boca en forma de o y miraba todo su cuerpo ahora cubierto por la harina

-No es gracioso! –Dijo Reid agarrando un poco de harina en sus manos y arrojándoselo a Morgan que ahora estaba cubierto del polvo blanco también, y de esta manera comenzó una guerra de harina y condimentos en los cocina de Derek Morgan, el moreno agarro el botecito del chocolate líquido y le arrojo un poco a Reid en la cara, luego lo acorralo contra la pared y a unos centímetros de su cara le dice:

-Te rindes?

-Sí, me rindo –Dijo Reid sonrojado al ver lo cerca que estaba Morgan

-Muy bien, ahora me toca mi premio –Y sin previo aviso Derek junta los labios de ambos en un beso, Reid responde en seguida el beso poniendo sus brazos atrás del cuello de Morgan para profundizar el beso, a Morgan lo tomo por sorpresa esta acción pero al ver que su Pretty boy quería más lo tomo por la cintura haciendo que estuvieran lo más juntos que se pudiera, Reid abrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua del mayor quien no desperdició la oportunidad, Morgan exploro la boca del menor mientras que Reid dejaba escapar un gemido al sentir la erección del moreno, se separaron para tomar aire y Morgan dice:

-Me gustas desde el primer momento que te vi, creo que estoy enamorado de ti

-Tú también me gustas desde el primer momento que te vi en el BAU, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde entonces

Su miradas estaban conectadas como el primer día que se conocieron y en ese momento supieron que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, años después aún recuerdan cómo fue su primer beso y como todo parecía perderse en la mirada del otro, ahora ya estando casados y con dos hijos, una niña y un niño, aun se sienten de la misma manera, y a Morgan aun le sorprende que todo haya comenzado con un simple presentimiento pero que termino con un felices para siempre.


End file.
